Wolfpack
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: The untold story of Wardog's sister squadron, Wolfpack squadron led by Kei's brother, Kuro Papa Wolf . i know the summary sucks bu tgive the fic a chance...i've got big ideas for it. T for now but that'll probably change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After many months of toying with this idea, I finally tweaked it into a good(hopefully) fic, so with that said, enjoy the fic.

It was a calm and peaceful night as Kuro looked out of the cockpit of his prized F-22 Raptor, looking over at his wingmen when a sudden crackle over his headset brought him back to reality.

"Wolfpack squadron, this is Thunderhead, return to base immediately…(static)" the voice suddenly cut off as sounds of bombs slamming into their main airfield could be heard.

"You heard the man Wolfpack" Kuro says as he pulls back on his throttle and dives to a lower altitude before turning to return to Sand Island.

"Nice of you to join us, Papa Wolf" the all too familiar voice of Chopper said as he leveled his aircraft next to the squadron "Ok here's the deal, our airfield is under attack, Blaze, Edge, and I are the only experienced ones up here besides you…don't worry, your sister's fine" he says as he peels off to pursue an enemy aircraft.

"Alright pups, split up and take the enemy out…watch for any rookie pilots up here, you see any of em' in trouble, assist em'" Kuro says as he peels off to the left in pursuit of an enemy bomber.

After a few minutes of heavy fighting, the bombers numbers started to thin forcing them to peel off and return to base, leaving the fighters to keep the area clear until reinforcements could arrive.

The voice of a young man crackles over the headset "This is Grimm, I was helping out some mechanics when the attack started, I'm taking off now" the voice says.

The man known as Grimm takes the callsign Archer "Ok Archer, stick with Wardog squadron, me and my boys will watch your back" Kuro says as he turns to evade a missile.

"Fox two!" Edge yells as she fires off a missile at her brother's pursuer.

"Thanks sis" Kuro says as he lowers his throttle and pulls his plane next to hers, nodding before they're joined by the rest of wolfpack and wardog.

"Well, it looks clear on the horizon" Chopper says, noting the retreat of the enemy

"Let's land and catch some sleep before we head out tomorrow morning" Kuro says with sigh as he looks down at the damaged airfield and moves in to the main runway, touching his landing gear down gently on the pavement before coming to a stop.

"You've done good today pups…you've done good." Kuro says through his headset before exiting his plane.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Im back!, yeah, anyway, i got bored and started typing for no reason, this was the result.

* * *

><p>Kuro woke up to the sound of his alarm going off "gota learn to shut that damn thing off" Kuro mumbled as he got out of bed and got dressed before looking in a mirror, looking back at him was a man, 5'9, black hair, clean shaven and hardened face that showed he was a veteran pilot who's seen alot "same shit, different day" he said to himself as he left his room to get breakfast.<p>

Once in the mess hall, Kuro was joined by his sister. "Morning" she said as she sat next to him.

He only looked at her before a white wolf walked up and lied on the floor next to him "mornin" he said in a groggy voice.

Soon after they were joined by the rest of Wolfpack, Liutenent Ryan "Fang" West, Wolf 2, a shorter man with blonde hair, loyal and expirienced, but cocky at times.

The next man to join them was Liutenent Allen "Howl" Parker, Wolf 3, a quiet man despite his callsign, he had his light brown hair in a buzz cut as usual.

Finally they were joined by Private Lucas "Wise" White, Wolf 4, the kid was green but flying was in his blood, he, like Allen, kept his black hair buzzed.

"Good morning captian" the three said in unison.

"Morning boys" Kuro said before petting his wolf and giving him some water.

"So, anyone hear about our new mission" Blaze asked as he stood at the end of the table.

"I asked but command said it was 'top secret' hell they could call a walk in the park top secret, pisses me off...anyone got any whiskey" Kuro said as he stood and threw what was left of his food away and walking out to the hangar.

* * *

><p>In the hanger he found Pops working on a few of the planes in there<p>

"morning pops" Kuro said as he walked to his plane and grabbed a paintbrush before having his wolf, Winter, sit, he then took a bit of white paint and started painting his emblem on the side of his plane, using Winter as a model.

After painting for an hour he had finished the emblam plus his kill tally.

Kuro looked up moments later to see a kid he didn recognize "uh...sir, id like to uh...thank you for helping me get off the ground yesterday" the kid said nervously.

"Oh, you must be Grimm, yeah no problem, in the air you look after your own" he said before sitting on a bench outside.

Grimm followed and sat with him as Kuro reaced into a cooler and gave him a bottle of beer and taking one for himself "So...tell me about yourself kid"

The two men had been talking for hours before Kuro looked up, "hey it's getting dark, we better head back" he said as he stood with grimm and walked back to base.

After getting to his room Kuro crashed into his bed with a sigh just as an alarm started to go off throughout the base "Fuck! What now..." Kuro shouted to no one in particular before getting up and holstering his pistol in his pocket..."Well...here we go

* * *

><p>AN: No action in this chapter and Im cuting it off there cause im lazy, i hope you all like the fic.


End file.
